Bratz: It's Me and You
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Actual 3rd Chapter is up! Comment :
1. Chapter 1

**Bratz: It's Me and You**

**Chapter 1**

"_Well Miss Montes, congratulations, your pregnant."_

Three hours later, and the words were still ringing in her mind. She sat on the sofa in the living room of the home they shared, wondering, how was she going to tell him? They'd been together for only two years, and weren't even married yet. They'd always thought they were going to have kids after they got married, but obviously those plans had been mucked up now. She was a huge pop star, he was one of the country's biggest soccer players...a baby could change all of that now. She'd ruined his life...how do you tell someone that you've ruined their life?

She tensed up, hearing the locks in the door turn. Glancing up, she spotted that mass of blonde hair walking in...Cameron, her boyfriend, the man who's life she was about to ruin. She couldn't even look at him as he walked in...she just stared at the TV.

"Hey babes." he greeted, dropping his soccer bag down onto the chair. She smiled slightly, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Hey." she greeted, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. However, it was clear in her voice. Cameron knew that something wasn't right with his girlfriend, so he sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Babe, what's going on? You seem out of it." he said softly. She lost it then, allowing the tears to slip down her cheeks. Cameron wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek, before resting his head on top of hers.

"What's going on, ay?" he asked again, stroking her arm. She sniffled a bit, before sitting up properly to look at him. He tried to take her hand, but she kept them in her lap, not wanting to be touched.

"Um, I...I went to the doctors today, to see why I hadn't been feeling well, and erm...he told me.." she tried, but she ended up bursting into tears again. Cameron pulled her closer to him, stroking her back.

"What baby, what is it?" he asked, his concern growing more and more by the second. She sniffled again, looking up at him through a haze of tears.

"Cameron, I'm...pregnant!" she finally blurted out, before rushing off upstairs, slamming the door behind her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron sat there for a second, trying to process what he'd just been told. Yasmin, his girlfriend, was pregnant...now? They'd spoke about having kids, but not until after they were married...not now when they were only 22, had only been together for two years, living together for six months, and were at the height of their careers. However, this wasn't a completely bad thing...was it? He slowly got up, making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He slowly opened their door to find Yasmin curled up in a ball on their bed, crying her eyes out. He crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her from behind and lightly kissing her cheek.

"Shh, babe don't cry. This isn't a bad thing." he whispered, moving the hair away from her face. She shook her head, clutching her pillow.

"No, I've ruined your life now." she sobbed, refusing the look at him. He sighed, kissing her cheek again, while sliding his hand down to rest on her tummy.

"No, no babe, you haven't ruined anything. Just look at me, please." he said. She bit her lip, finally turning onto her back to look at him. He loved her, he cared for her, he absolutely adored her...she could see it in his eyes.

"We'll raise our baby together, like we always said." he spoke softly, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"But we're so young. Can we do this?" she questioned, looking down at her tummy, then back at him.

"Babe, if we're together, anything is possible. We can raise this baby, and we'll get married later." he answered, kissing her head. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back whilst giving her little kisses on the head. She needed a good cuddle, and he knew it...

A little later in the evening, the couple decided to go out and grab a bite to eat. While Cameron phoned in a take-out order, Yasmin got changed into a tank top and a pair of jeggings, before pulling her Ugg boots over them. She then slipped on her hoodie and grabbed her phone, before wandering downstairs. Cameron was coming from the kitchen.

"Okay take-out should be ready in twenty minutes." he said, slipping his hands around her waist. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head again, lightly tickling her sides, making her giggle slightly.

"There's my smile." he said. She looked up at him and smiled a bit, before kissing his cheek.

"Babe, it'll take me a while to get used to this baby thing, but maybe it's not a bad thing, right." she said. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Right, it's not a bad thing at all. You'll get used to it babes, I promise." he said, before kissing her nose. She giggled, noding.

"Yeah." she said softly, looking down at the ground. He then lifted her chin so she'd meet his gaze.

"You know, I didn't get a proper kiss when I came in today." he said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed, sweetly kissing his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, before they pulled apart.

"Hmm...how was that?" she asked him. He pretended to think for a second, whilst holding his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, it was pretty nice." he said, making her giggle.

"I've got one better though." he continued, before leaning in and kissing her again. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to battle with hers. They finally pulled apart after a few seconds, smiling at each other.

"Hmm...babe I wish we could just skip to dessert." he joked, winking at her. She winked back, giving him another gentle peck.

"No, we can't do that." she giggled, wriggling out of his arms. She wandered off to the living room and stood in the mirror, only for him to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You know, we should go on holiday or something." he said, lightly kissing her behind the ear. She giggled slightly, putting her arms over his.

"Hmm...we could do, before my bump gets big of course." she said, giggling slightly. She turned her head and met his lips with hers, smiling into their kiss. He placed his hands on her still flat tummy, stroking it gently. They then pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"Shall we go get dinner then?" he asked, stroking her sides. Yasmin nodded, taking his hand and leading him out of the house...

The Chinese take-out place wasn't that far from their home, so Yasmin and Cameron were there in about five minutes. Their food still wasn't quite ready, so they were standing off to the side, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The people in Los Angeles were so used to seeing them around, that they didn't even freak out anymore when they saw them. In their eyes, they were normal.

"So babe, when should we tell our families?" Cameron asked, squeezing her hand. Yasmin shrugged, shoving her hand into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Maybe after my scan next week, to see for sure how far I am." she answered, looking up at him. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss, making her giggle.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason, I just love you." he answered with a laugh, making her laugh as well. Her phone soon buzzed, so she pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a new text from..._Sasha._

_**5:45PM**_

_**From: Sasha**_

_**Hey Pretty Princess! Busy? x**_

_**5:48PM**_

_**To: Sasha**_

_**Hey Bunny Boo! Nah, I'm not busy, just out getting food with Cam. What are you doing? x**_

_**5:51PM**_

_**From: Sasha**_

_**Nothing, in the studio, recording session with N-Dubz :] x**_

_**5:54PM**_

_**To: Sasha**_

_**N-Dubz? Is Tulisa there? x**_

_**5:57PM**_

_**From: Sasha**_

_**Yeah, and she just asked about you, then said she'll text you in a bit. x**_

_**6:00PM**_

_**To: Sasha**_

_**Alright then, yeah I wanna talk to her. So hey we're gonna get food then go, so I'll speak to you later. x**_

_**6:03PM**_

_**From: Sasha**_

_**Okay chick. See you later. x**_

Yasmin put her phone in her pocket and held Cameron's hand tightly in his as he took their bag of food with his other hand. They then wandered outside and got into the car, before heading home...


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Okay I'm just gonna say, that whoever the LITTLE KID was that commented on this story telling me that I was sick...CHILL OUT! Its just a story, and its not as if Bratz are even real! I just felt like a little couple change, career change, the "Bratz" are grown up in the story, and more importantly, and its MY STORY! Seriously shut up, grow up, and if you don't like it, don't read it! Unlike you, I'm actually mature for my age and I'm not gonna yell at someone for whatever they wrote in THEIR FIC! Kthanks3

To anyone who actually LIKES this fic, thanks for reading!

Thats all!

-Much love to you all, Alicia (animefairy14) xxxx


	4. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! *waves* Well it's been a while, hasn't it? I've been so busy, and living on Twitter (haha), but I'm back now! And here's Chapter 3 of this for youss! Hope you like it :) Comment please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Once they got home and got settled, Yasmin and Cameron were sat on the sofa together, eating and watching TV. Nothing was really on, so they'd just settled on watching a rerun of Jersey Shore. However, they weren't really paying much attention to it...they were paying attention to each other.

"So, when shall we go on this magical holiday?" Cameron asked, feeding her some of his food. Yasmin shrugged, swallowing.

"Err...well, when's your last soccer game?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink He thought for a second.

"Saturday. After then, I'll have four weeks off." he then answered, looking up at her. She grinned, reaching over and grabbing the laptop.

"Ooh we could leave Monday, and just not come back for a week or so." she suggested, going online. Now...where would they go?

"Where should we go?" she asked, looking up at him. He shrugged, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asked her. She thought for a second.

"Well, Cabo San Lucas is kinda sticking out at me." she answered. Cameron took the laptop from her and went on to booking their holiday. Once he was done, he put the laptop to the side and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, giving her a gentle kiss on the head.

"I love you gorgeous." he said softly, making her smile. She looked up and kissed him gently, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." she said softly...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yasmin lay tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep at all. She glanced over at Cameron, seeing him fast asleep, looking as cute as ever. Sighing slightly, she got out of bed and grabbed her iPhone before wandering off downstairs. She wandered to the living room, before sending a text off to Sasha, whom she knew for a fact was still up. Sasha was a DJ at her own nightclub, so she worked crazy hours that usually involved her being up all night.<p>

_[Yasmin: Hey...you busy?]_

_[Sasha: Yo! Nah girl not too busy. Abby's taken over the DJ booth for now so I can chill for a minute. What's up? What are you doing up at one in the morning?]_

_[Yasmin: I can't sleep! So much shit on my mind.]_

_[Sasha: Ohh damn that's the worst feeling, stuff on your mind :/ What's on it?]_

_[Yasmin: A lot of stuff! Like, okay if I tell you this, you can't tell the other girls because I wanna tell them myself.]_

_[Sasha: You've got my word girl. I'm not telling a soul. Now what's up?]_

_[Yasmin: Well, I went to the doctors and found out that I'm pregnant -.-]_

_[Sasha: Yas is that worrying you? That's great news girl! Congratulations!]_

_[Yasmin: I'm scared though. Like, what if I do something wrong and something happens to the baby or something? I just don't know.]_

_[Sasha: You listen to me, alright girl. You've got an absolutely amazing man that's gonna be there for you no matter what. Don't worry, you'll be alright. You'll be a perfect mama girl! :)]_

Yasmin was just about to reply to Sasha's message, when Cameron appeared in the doorway. She smiled slightly at him, before fiddling with her phone.

"I thought I'd lost you." he said, wandering over and sitting beside her. She shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." she said, curling her legs under her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, stroking her side. She sighed slightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cam, babe I'm just, I'm really scared. Like what, what if I do something wrong and something happens to the baby? I'll never forgive myself, and then I'll lose you forever, and I don't-" she was saying, but was cut off when Cameron put his finger to her lips.

"Shh calm down babe please. Don't get yourself into a state." he said, before kissing her cheek. He then continued:

"Listen baby, I've got your back okay. We'll be alright, I promise. Sure, this will be a major life change for us, but it's nothing we can't handle together. You'll be fine babe, and you'll be an amazing mom, and I'll try to be an amazing dad. It might not be easy at first, but it'll be fine in the end, I swear to you." he went on. She nodded, smiling slightly as he took her hand in his.

"Now please, don't worry about this, we'll be alright. Listen though, I guess I'd better learn how to cook and stuff, shouldn't I." he said, making her giggle. She nodded, again, running her finger down his arm.

"Yeah I guess you'd better." she responded, before kissing him again.

"I love you, so much, and thank you." she whispered, stroking his cheek. He smiled, lightly kissing her lips.

"I love you too beautiful, and don't thank me. We'll be alright, I promise you." he said, holding her close to him...

* * *

><p>The next day, the young couple decided to go out and hang around together for a while. They went down to The Grove, and of course, the paparazzi were waiting.<p>

"Are you joking? Do they have to follow us everywhere?" Yasmin questioned as Cameron helped her out of the car. He shrugged, locking up his car before taking her hand.

"Babe chill. Ignore them." he said, squeezing her hand. He then dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her neck, before kissing her cheek.

"Come on, where shall we go?" he asked, stroking the side of her neck. She shrugged, sliding her black Aviator shades over her eyes.

"Don't know." she said, reaching up and lacing her fingers through his. He smiled slightly, kissing her head again. He looked down at her; she was so adorable. She was wearing a black vest top and a pair of denim shorts, with a pair of black flip flops. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing almost no make up and had on a pair of big gold hoop earrings. In his eyes, she was beautiful.

"Can you just tell me something babe?" she finally spoke up, glancing up at him as they walked along.

"What's up?" he asked, squeezing her hand again. She giggled slightly, looking up at him.

"You play soccer, I know. But really, have you got to sport soccer all the time?" she asked. He gasped, pretending to be offended as he looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had _'Adidas_' written on it, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a pair of _'Adidas' _sneakers.

"Shush it you." he said, kissing her head again as she giggled. They wandered into Kitson, looking around, when they heard a female's voice..

"Oh my God! Cameron, is that you?"

Both Yasmin and Cameron looked up, gasping when they saw her. A look of anger came across Yasmin's face, while Cameron just looked shocked.

It was Cloe...Cameron's ex-girlfriend; Yasmin's former best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT PLEASEEE! :) <strong>


End file.
